SHROUD
Sorry, Mr H, I'm taking your stuff now... ~SHROUD after killing Herobrine. SHROUD is a life-sucking robot that looked like an 18 years old Minecraftian girl. Identity Name: SHROUD Real name: ? Nickname: Ripoff of Julia Summers (by Lt Colonel Summers' persona), Heavy Explosives Girl (by Israphel and Dr Ssaross) Allies: - Superiors: Herobrine (momentarily) Subordinates: - Rivals: protagonists, Pumpkin People, Lt Colonel Summers' persona. SHROUD is the first female Antagonist to appear in the world of Minecraft. She carries a Grenade Launcher, and a self-made Scatterrocket Launcher (combination of Scattergun and Rocket Launcher). She can also suck the life out of people with her hands, and uses them to make bombs. Her first appearance was in Beggining of the End, although players never saw her looks until Beggining of the End 2 was released. Lt Colonel Summers' persona actually claimed that SHROUD looked exactly like his long lost girlfriend, Julia Summers. Attitude and Behaviour SHROUD's destructive behaviour was unlike any other villians that appeared in Gamecraft games. She just destroys any form of settlement that she comes across (exception being in The Gunless Gunslinger, where she enters a town, spend a night there, and leaves it alone the next day). This could be explained in Beggining of the End, where Proffessor Pumpkin (her creator) described the prototype models (which SHROUD refers as her "sisters") as useless junks, and proceed to call SHROUD a "shy little girl" (indeed she was when she's first created). That was until Herobrine hijacked Pumpkin's lab, causing an unintentional reprogram within SHROUD, which caused her rage and hatred at the Pumpkin People. It should also be noted that SHROUD never calls other people by their name, she calls them by their initials, such as calling Herobrine "Mr H". Eventually, SHROUD turned against Herobrine, and killed him off, taking all that Herobrine owns for herself, resulting in Lt Colonel Summers' persona becoming a wandering rogue. SHROUD has a complete remoddeling in Ballards of Minecraftian. In that game, she appeared as a blond-haired girl wearing student-styled clothes, although she still carries her signature weapon. As a boss in Beggining of the End 2 and Districtcraft 3: Eyes of Evil, SHROUD will continuously shoot grenades at the player, after a while, pulls out her Scatterrocket Launcher to finish the player. Failing that, she will proceed to approach the player, and attempt to suck out their lives. While being sucked, the player needs to continuously press the movement buttons (default WASD or arrows) to break free, otherwise, it is an assured death. Trivia #SHROUD is the only female antagonist to be featured in Gamecraft, not counting GLADOS from Portalcraft. #Exactly how the Scatterrocket Launcher was made functional was unknown, because it fired more rocket than the single barrel can store. #SHROUD was actually more powerful than Herobrine, and was able to kill him. But how Herobrine was killed was unknown, because his corpse has no wounds at all. #He could have been drained of his life by SHROUD. Then again, it didn't seem possible because Herobrine is an Undead. #In Ballards of Minecraftian, SHROUD was shown with extreme fear of Electro Magnets, often running away and shouting in terror when encountering them. (she is a robot, after all) #The only way someone could tell whether SHROUD is a robot is by her color-changing eyes, which she has no control over of. Category:Characters Category:females Category:Antagonists